


Treating Damianos Tenderly

by L_C_Weary



Series: Loan's Captive Prince Month [13]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Discussing Said Past Abuse, Laurent Is Sorry For What He Had Done, M/M, Past Abuse, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: Laurent felt the need to talk about his doing after staring at Damen's back.(10-Year Anniversary Captive Prince Month, Day 13, Prompt: "I think if I gave you my heart, you would treat it tenderly.")





	Treating Damianos Tenderly

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly pointless, it felt nice to write it, tho. Enjoy.
> 
> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

Damen, on his side, limbs tangled in the sheets, one arm used as his own pillow, was at the verge of falling asleep. When he felt Laurent's hand on himself, he smiled, content. Then those wicked palms slid across his back and fingers started do dance around in a given pattern.

Damen consciously tried to relax and not to focus on Laurent's fingers as they traced his scars on his back. He was hyper aware that his lover was following the lines the whip carved into his skin. Laurent's touch was warm, hot even and soft on his too sensitive backside. It should have lost from its perception yet it burned him at the moment.

He didn't even want to think about it, it was over, it was awful, it was justifiable in some rotten way. He shut his eyes, trying to even his breathing, trying to think of something that would take his mind off of everything that was happening there.

Laurent did not let it drop. He slowly shifted on the bed and gently, oh so gently, placed a kiss where his neck and shoulder met. Damen fisted the sheets in front of himself. It made his whole arm twitch, Laurent could not have missed it.

Laurent's wet, puffy lips caressed his back at one place after another, open mouthed kisses pressed to his body. It was planned, carefully. Laurent wanted to talk about this, wanted Damen to be aware of it. He knew, however, that Damen did not want to discuss it further. It was something he would have rather move on from, now.

"We already talked about it," he said through gritted teeth. The sweetness of the kisses was giving him anxiety at the moment. Laurent hummed.

"Clearly not enough," he said drawing back. Damen with a great deal of effort, turned to face his lover. There was a dim light in the room, left by some candles dying in their own light, but he could see the clear and determined expression on Laurent.

"Fine. It hurt. It was disgusting. It was infuriating," he started, Laurent listening intently, hands pushed under his head. "I wanted to kill you for it. It's how cowards act. I felt like you deserved what your uncle did to you for it," he ranted, even though he knew the last part was not fair. As that was interpreted it was not relevant.

Laurent nodded, like he was satisfied. They did talk about how they needed to look past what they have done to each other. Damen never wanted the pain of describing how it felt to cut down Auguste again.

"I know, you would have acted differently-," he started softly, hand reaching out to tug a lock of hair behind Laurent's ears.

"No," Laurent said without mercy. He took hold of Damen's hand that got stuck in the air and pulled it towards himself. "There is no version of our story in which I would have acted differently," he said more serious than ever, putting Damen hand over his heart. It was beating steadily, not rushing, not faltering.

Damen curled his fingers, like he could carve out Laurent's heart and see it for himself, like he could understand the man in front of him like that.

"I do not regret it." Laurent's words were harsh and made him feel knives breaking his skin and muscles again, cutting deep into his meat, like he was nothing more that something soldiers hunted in the right season. "Given the situation I would do it again. And again." He wanted his words to hurt, Damen knew it and fought to be able to see through them. "But it's not something I'm proud of or do no feel shame for."

Damen huffed a laugh out. It was ridiculous on so many levels. Laurent smiled, understanding, but did not let him go, his own hand keeping Damen's on his marble chest.

"Treating you the way I did was the saddest, the most unforgivable thing done by me." He leaned closer. "I need you to see it," he asked him desperately, eyes searching every feature on his face. "I can only give you what you really deserve," Laurent put his hand on Damen's cheek, "the kindness you deserve if you are willing to see what kind of man I am." Laurent's voice broke at the end.

Damen closed his eyes. He felt like he understood it. He felt the same desire to make his past action shrink if they looked at his present actions. What Laurent did was awful and Damen deserved to hear it from him. But he was the one who cut down Auguste just to make his father proud, just because he was blood-thirsty, young and brash.

But as Damen was not that arrogant anymore, Laurent was not cruel anymore. People changed, to the better, to the worse, in their loneliness, together with others. They altered their view point on so many things since they came to know each other, since they could learn together, that it was mesmerizing. To put knowledge and practice together, one's idea with other's, in order to create something better.

He let his palm flatten over Laurent's heart and leaned in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
